Heroes of Two Worlds: Part I
by M. C
Summary: More like heroes of three worlds. Crossover of Harry Potter and Animorphs, with one original character borrowed from JRL. First installment of two part series, with lots of chapters. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, and aforementioned characters and situations relating to the Harry Potter series simply belong to J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Bloomsbury. Animorphs belong to K. A. Applegate. As such, this is one of many revamped chapters of another crossovers found on an old disk. _

Also, in latter chapters, Jeremy and his group from "Parallels" will be a part of the series. Like the other stories, Jeremy and his group belong to Jeremy Ray Logsdon. No financial harm or plagiarism are intended. Hopefully, this'll be better than the other crossover series I devised. Contains the entire plot (MAJOR SPOILERS; unless you read it already, just to explain the plot)_ to "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and sort of takes place after Animorphs book #49. Read and review! --M. C._

****

Heroes Of Two Worlds: Part I

__

By M. C.

****

Chapter 1

"Oh, look, isn't it Potty and the Weasel," Draco Malfoy sneered, as he entered the back compartment of the Hogwarts Express that was chugging various Hogwarts students to the school for wizards and witches, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Many young wizards and witches-want-to-be attended there, ranging from first to seven years. Also, the great Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, now in his fifth year.

He was a wizard that at the ripe age of one year, when his wizard parents were killed by Voldemort, the feared Dark Wizard. The Dark Lord used the Killing Curse to kill Harry and his parents. 

Miraculously, the curse had rebounded from Harry, leaving a narrow, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and Voldemort was killed by his own curse. But sadly, his parents perished and Harry was shunted to his abusive aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursleys. 

Harry was widely known as the person who, unwittingly, destroyed Voldemort and was known as the only person who survived the Dark Lord's wrath.

Last year, the Dark Lord returned to mortal form, using one of his faithful servants, Peter Pettigrew, to make a potion, which involved kidnapping Harry for his protective blood, some of Peter's flesh, snake venom from Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini, and powdered bone from the Dark Lord's deceased father.

Harry never made a lot of friends at Hogwarts, with the exception of Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, and a bossy girl, Hermione Granger; also including Viktor Krum, a Bulgarian Quidditch seeker, and a beautiful, half-veela girl, Fleur Delacour.

He also made enemies, besides Voldemort, from a lot of the Slytherins, including a thin, pale blonde boy named Draco Malfoy, two "servants," Crabbe and Goyle. Also, the Slytherin hatred brought on by the students didn't stop there, but included the Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, a mean, sallow Potions teacher, who Harry loathed, matched by Snape's hatred of him, brought on by a schoolboy grudge.

"Get out, you little git," said Ron Weasley, curling his fist into a ball.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," Malfoy said mockingly, using a fake prissy voice. His voice then hardened. He glared at Harry, Hermione, and the three Weasley brothers. "You better watch out. I'm going to get back on you five for hexing me. I practically had to go to a doctor to be un-jinxed. And you know how much my father had to pay for me being un-jinxed? _Eighty_ Galleons."

"That proves that you deserved it," replied Harry tartly, lightly fingering his wand in his robes. "Now, get out." He slowly reached into his robes.

"You're asking for it, Potter. The Dark Lord's coming after _you_ next, and then the dementors are coming to finish you off."

Harry plunged his hand into his robes and yelled at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, "_Expelliarmus!_" A red bolt of light issued from the wand and hit the three Slytherins. The Slytherins were blasted back into the compartment. Ron ran over, took out his wand, and performed the Locking Spell on the door.

"There. Those gits won't bother us for the rest of the trip."

«««

Six birds of prey flew over the Hogwarts Express, a red-tailed hawk, two identical ospreys, one bald eagle, a peregrine falcon, and a gray northern harrier.

The northern harrier spoke.

Prince Jake, I do not believe we saw that train before we re-morphed, the northern harrier said. Since we are supposed to fly here to see what scheme Visser Three is up to.

Don't call me "prince." But you're right, Ax, replied the peregrine falcon. I wonder if its invisible to the human eye. Maybe it's another Yeerk trick.

No, replied one of the ospreys, there are no Hork-Bajir, no Taxxons, no Gedds in there. The Yeerks aren't foolish enough to take the trains, they'll take Bug fighters or use other modes of transportation. Hey, wait, I think I saw a _wand_!

A wand? the other osprey asked, sarcasm dripping it's "voice," probably there's a _magician_ on the train.

No! replied the osprey. I see two people use a wand separately on their own! Maybe there are wizards and witches somewhere out here. Maybe they're supposed to help us to win the war against the Yeerks!

I think I smell a rat, concluded the other osprey. But maybe Cassie's right. How about we see where that train leads to. Jake? What's your big decision?

All right, the peregrine falcon sighed in resignation. Follow that train!

«««

The train is finally slowing down, sighed the bald eagle. It's bad enough that there are no good updrafts here, and I'm tired of flapping my wings--Look! The sky changed to purple! That's weird.

Rachel is right, replied Ax. Besides, we have five minutes left in morph. I suggest we demorph as soon as possible.

The Animorphs curved their wings and carefully lowered themselves on top of the riveted train, keeping their profiles in the blowing winds, talons clinging to rivets in the metal. They concentrated and slowly began to twist shape. 

Their feathers melted like wax and began to form into pink skin. But the northern harrier was changing, not into a human, but an alien. The beak was sucked into the bird face and divided into three vertical slits. With a resounding sound, two arms with seven fingers each shot from the sleek bird chest. 

With a sickening crunch, the hollow bird wings were brought down to the scaly legs and burst into two horse-like legs. The sleek bird head widened into a triangular-shaped head. The sharp hawk eyes bobbed and grew to two shocking green eyes. Two other eyes on short stalks sprouted from the top of the head. The feathery tail melted, elongated and swiftly reformed into a strong, whip like tail, with a scythe like blade at the end.

The feathers melted away and short, blue and tan fur sprouted. The talons melted together and formed black hooves. The others were finishing their demorphs. 

Hair sprouted from their heads, and their sharp, laser-like bird eyes sifted and formed into regular human eyes. Talons softened, melted, and blossomed into human toes.

We're arriving at a big, human-style castle on top of a mountain, with many turrets and towers. There is a narrow path that suddenly opens to a edge of a great big lake. Someone that looks strangely like a giant is coming to this train, Ax replied, fully demorphed to Andalite self.

"What?" Marco replied irritably. "I don't see anything, just an old wreck of a building that says, Danger. Do not come any nearer."

"Must be for specific eyes," muttered Rachel, mainly to herself. "I see the same like Marco says, just an old wreck. But I do see a giant with long hair and bushy beard coming, clad in yellow robes. And the students are dismounting. I suggest we morph and get into that wreck."

"Okay. Just inconspicuous morphs. Do roach, everybody."

"We'd better hurry," replied Cassie nervously. "That giant is getting nearer."

"DON' MOVE!" roared the giant, suddenly spotting them. "Stay where ya are!"

"Uh-oh," replied Jake, nervous tingling his voice. "We'd better do what he says."

"Yeah," replied Marco. "I'm nearly about to wet my pants."

The students who had got out, now looked at the six Animorphs, were muttering excitedly to themselves, mostly about Ax, in his Andalite form.

"Wow, look at that creature!"

"Blimey, look at that tail!"

"Is _that _Hagrid's new creature for Care Of Magical Creatures? I'd like to know how to get one of _those_."

The giant was taller than the train and looked at the Animorphs in disbelief. "How could've some Muggles gotten on de train? I'll have to take 'em to Professor Dumbledore how they got on the train. Come along, all of ye."

The scared humans and alien nervously slid off the smooth roof and faced Hagrid.

"Join me and the fir' years to the entrance hall. Then we'll know what ter to with ya."

The train was parked near the lake, and some of the first years, the Animorphs, and the giant were seated in a wooden boat, while the rest of the first years were seated in identical boats. Once when the last person was on the last boat, the fleet of boats suddenly sped off by themselves, towards the wooden entrance of the castle.

Rachel turned around and saw the other teens mounting moldy carriages that rolled down a gravel road by themselves, down across the moat, to the same wooden entrance that the giant was taking them and the "first years" to.

The first years quickly dismounted from the boat and the giant put steady hands on the Animorphs, including Ax and led them to the entrance hall. The doors were opened by a stern woman with a piercing stare and hair that was twisted into a tight bun on the nape of her neck.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," the giant said, carefully presenting the five Animorphs and frightened Ax to the stern teacher. "Found some Muggles on th' train, along with a queer creature that does not belong in the wizard's world. Contact Professor Dumbledore. He'll interrogate 'em and we'll find out if they're friend, o' foe."

"Very well, Hagrid," said the teacher, nodding to the humans and alien. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Trans-" She abruptly stopped. "I'll fully introduce myself once the interrogation is finished."

She sternly led them through the entrance hall. Seeing the first years behind her, Professor McGonagall called out, "Don't worry. I'll come back to Sort you as soon as I get back, all right!"

She led the Animorphs through a dark and cold corridor, to a stone door that a stone gargoyle was standing in front. 

"Lemon drop!" she said, and the stone gargoyle blinked and suddenly leapt aside to let her in. Keeping her wand hand out to each of the Animorphs, Professor McGonagall led them through the stone door, to a circular strange and queer office.

In the office, were lined with framed pictures of moving headmasters and headmistresses who were presumably the owners of this school. Also in the office was a large bird stand. Perched on top of the perch was a large, strange, but beautiful bird, with beautiful red and gold plumage.

At the end of the office was a wooden door that looked very much like Vice Principal's Chapman's door.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall said. "It seems like five Muggles and a strange creature have managed to take a free trip to Hogwarts. Should we interrogate them or influence them under Veritaserum?"

A figure suddenly appeared behind the door, and the door opened, revealing a tall old man, with long white hair and beard that went down to his shoulders. He had a long, crooked nose, and was wearing half-moon spectacles. He was clothed in robes of deepest purple, littered with tiny golden stars.

"Go, Minerva," the old man said. "I'll question them; you need to go Sort the first years. I'll be down for the feast as soon as possible. Go."

Professor McGonagall nodded, then walked out of the office, the stone door closing automatically behind her.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, "tell me who you are and the purpose why you came here."

Jake nervously cleared his throat, then spoke. "We can not tell you our full names, for fear that we might be caught by the Yeerks."

"Yeerks?" Professor Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeerks are like thick, gray slugs that crawl into any sentient creature's ear canal. They then wriggle into the brain and take absolute control of the body and the brain," Tobias said. "An Andalite had crash-landed in a construction site and gave us the power to morph into any animal we touched. We simply was given the power to absorb the essence of any animal, concentrate on a mental picture of it, and change into it."

"Marginally technically, you five are Animagi, capable of becoming any animal at will. But what of this creature?" Dumbledore said, gesturing towards Ax.

"Oh, that's Ax. His people developed the morphing technology, and he can morph into any animal also. He can morph into a human also, to pose as one of them." Rachel said. "Ax, show Dumbledore your stuff."

The alien nodded and began to change. With a slurping sound, Ax's stalk eyes slowly shrank into his head. His eyes became smaller and brown. His beautiful blue and tan fur melted and reformed into tanned human skin. With a crunch, Ax's two pairs of horse-like legs shifted and melded into one pair of human legs. 

Ax's delicate, many-fingered hands brightened and became more thicker and stronger. His fourteen fingers melted and reshaped to ten, strong human fingers. 

Dumbledore reeled back, looking shocked at the transformation.

"I believe your story. But, please, tell me your first names." 

"My name is Jake," Jake said.

"My name is Marco," replied Marco.

"I am Cassie," Cassie said proudly.

"I am Rachel," Rachel said.

"I am Tobias," Tobias said. "This human body used to be my body. My real body is the red-tailed hawk, but I still have the power to morph into my human body for two hours, plus any other animals."

"My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill," Ax said. 

"All right," Dumbledore said. "You five are technically wizards, since you have the power to change into any animal. I will issue to you to your respective house; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. I will take you to Diagon Alley for you to get your school supplies. I will inform Minerva to put you on the first years' list to have you Sorted."

"What kind of bird is this?" Rachel asked, gesturing towards the red and gold bird perching peacefully on the perch. "It's really beautiful."

"That is a phoenix. He is Fawkes. Phoenixes have healing powers in their tears, capable of carrying immensely heavy loads, and make _really_ faithful pets. Go back to the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall will take it from there."

"All right. Are there wizards and witches in this world?" asked Jake. "Because this is really cool."

"Yes, now go. I think the Sorting is almost over. Go before they take the Sorting Hat away."

The Animorphs ran out of the office, down the hall, and back into the entrance hall, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, piece of parchment in hand.

"Stay behind the first years," Professor McGonagall instructed. "Line up straight. And _no_ skipping."

"What's in front of the entrance hall?" Rachel asked curiously. 

"I don't know. Hope it's not people waiting to slaughter us." Marco tried to make a joke, but it didn't work.

The line of first years were shortening, and the Animorphs could finally see what was in front of the entrance hall. It let out to double doors that opened to the Great Hall, a big place that was sort of like the cafeteria, except that it was way bigger and there were four big tables, with various kinds of students sitting in the chairs. Hanging over each of the tables was a sign that had the name of the hall that the students were assigned to. 

Gryffindor, with scarlet and gold surrounding an enormous lion, while Ravenclaw had a blue banner with the yellow image of an eagle. Hufflepuff had an yellow banner with the image of a black badger, while Slytherin had a green banner with a silver image of an serpent. Way above the students' heads was what looked like a convincing image of the normal sky.

"Okay, it's my turn," Rachel said, seeing the last first year being Sorted into Ravenclaw. "I have to try on a stupid, tasteless hat to be Sorted into a house?"

"Just go!" Jake whispered impatiently, prodding her with his elbow.

Rachel blushed and then walked to the stool. She sat on the stool and carefully put on the Sorting Hat. 

"Well, well," said a unknown voice inside her head, "you are certainly different. You are courageous, no doubt about that. You are ambitious, also. But you also have a loving heart. For those reasons, I'll place you in Gryffindor!"

Relieved that she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, Rachel walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Jake went next. He tried on the Sorting Hat. "Like the other, you have a courageous heart and stares boldly into the face of danger. For that, you belong in Gryffindor!"

He walked and sat beside Rachel.

Ax walked, a little wobbly, towards the Sorting Hat.

It was a little large for him when he tried it on, the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" from the large tear on the hat's rim.

Cassie went next, and was also sorted into Gryffindor. Next to no time at all, Marco and Tobias were also seated at the Gryffindor table. 

Once the Sorting was all over, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the three-legged stool away. 

Then, Professor Dumbledore made his way through the large double doors.

He crossed over the Slytherins' table and sat down at a smaller table, along with Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, a tiny wizard who had stacked books on a chair so he could see the students, a tall, thin wizard with greasy black hair with a sour look, and a thin woman with overly huge green sequined eyeglasses with a permanent mystic look on her face.

"Who's that teacher with the black hair?" Jake asked a boy with red hair.

The boy rolled his eyes. "That's Snape, Potions teacher. He really favors his own students, the Slytherins, especially Malfoy the git."

He then pointed at a boy with pale blond hair and pale skin, sitting at the Slytherins' table.

"Who's that tiny wizard?" Rachel asked.

"That's Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher," replied a girl with bushy hair who was sitting beside Cassie. "My name is Hermione Granger, fifth year at Hogwarts. That"--she replied, gesturing towards the boy with the untidy black hair--"is Harry Potter, famous wizard who destroyed You-Know-Who. But he got his body back last year, and we heard that he is making some new allies."

"Students," said the voice of Dumbledore, magically amplified so that every student could hear, "we have some new visitors that will be staying with us for the whole year. They are Muggles--"

Suddenly, the students and some teachers erupted into many protestations about accepting Muggles in Hogwarts. Dumbledore shot red sparks in the air with his wand, before everybody got silent again. 

"I did not finish my sentence," Dumbledore said angrily. "Our new visitors are Muggles with Animagi capabilities, and they will be staying in various Houses. They will be staying here to get their own wand and learn some simple tricks. They too, have an enemy that is like Voldemort. If you want more, ask them. Now, to the feast."

Dumbledore waved his wand and shiny golden plates appeared before every student. "Now, tuck in."

Silver platters of serving plates with food appeared along with the food.

Jake gaped at the variety of food on the silver platters. Steak, biscuits, cookies, French fries, mashed potatoes, all kinds of food were in the dishes. But all they had for drink was pumpkin juice, sitting in elaborate glass goblets and pitchers.

Hungrily, Jake piled food on his plate and began to eat greedily. The boy with red hair gaped at him disbelievingly. "Blimey, for a Muggle _my_ age, I don't eat _that _much."

"Thanks for the compliments," Jake replied sarcastically, swallowing his first bite of salmon. "What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: _I know, this is considerably shorter than the first installment. Hopefully, the series will *hopefully* get more lengthier and better. I'm doing major reediting on them, as of now. Disclaimer applies in Chapter 1, no more, no less...--M. C._

****

Chapter 2

Voldemort looked up at the dank gray sky, bony hands on his hips, waiting in a deserted patch of woods.

"Where is he? He should have been here a couple of moments earlier."

Peter Pettigrew, using a pair of rudimentary binoculars, was perched precariously on the branch of a dead oak tree, looking for any sign of the visser's Blade Ship, suddenly yelled and whooped. 

"He's here, my Lord! He's here!" Peter cried, excited. Zooming up his binoculars

"Do be quiet, Wormtail," Voldemort said coldly and firmly. "He is here on official business. We are to both make a pact, to both conquer the Earth, obliterate the visser's Andalite bandits and Harry Potter."

The gray glimmer was even more prominent now. As soon as it had dropped down to treetop level, it dropped its stealth cloak. It was darker than midnight, reminiscent of an ancient battle-ax, with two dark, swept-back wings.

It carefully landed on the soft soil, incinerating the already-dead grass. The main door opened, and a ramp descended to the ground. 

Almost immediately, the other Death Eaters surrounded Voldemort, forming a protective circle around him, if Visser One suddenly snapped, they would protect him.

Voldemort then heard a familiar clop-clop, reminding him that Visser One was finally coming, to seal their deal, to obliterate the Andalite bandits and that despicable Harry Potter.

Voldemort then saw the familiar, arrogant body of the visser emerge from the ship, chest puffed up, tail held at the ready.

The visser, also, was surrounded by six Blue Bands at the ready, ready to attack if Voldemort tried anything funny.

"Ah, Visser One," Voldemort said neutrally.

Voldemort, my friend. So nice to arrange such a suitable place for us to meet. Visser One said, his stalk eyes surveying the rest of the area. He snapped his fingers, and the Blue Bands broke up, keeping a watchful eye on the Death Eaters.

"I would figure I need some powerful allies, besides the dementors and my Death Eaters. That stupid Fudge sent envoys to the giants, before I could persuade them to join me."

I came here to sign a deal, not argue, came the cold, evil reply. The Council of Thirteen agreed to Visser One's idea on conquering the Earth by silent, deliberate infestation. Visser One saw the error of her ways, and she was killed, but the host escaped, thanks to the Andalite bandits.

Voldemort sighed. With all of Visser One's ranting and raving, nothing would get done. He took out his wand from his robes, waved it and said, _"Accio Agreement!"_

With a red flash, the agreement paper written on parchment that Voldemort had written himself appeared in the air and floated up to the evil wizard, where he snatched it up. With another flick of his wand, he conjured up a quill and bottle of ink.

"Sign right here," Voldemort said, his red eyes flashing as he handed the quill to the grown Andalite-Controller and pointing at the long line at the bottom of the agreement.

Grumbling in silent thought-speak, Visser One quickly read the agreement, took the quill, carefully dipped it in the ink bottle, and signed in Andalite script: Visser One.

Immediately after the Yeerk visser signed the agreement, the quill and ink was gone from his hands. 

Voldemort carefully rolled up the piece of parchment, took out a blood-red ribbon, and tied it around the roll. 

"There. Our deal is sealed." 

The United Alliance of Evil, forever.

"Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: _This doesn't exactly start off the action. It's just an chapter I inserted in here, just to take care of the Snape problem. *grins* Standard disclaimer applies; look in Chapter 1.. :) --M. C._

****

Chapter 3

After the Animorphs had finished their meal, Professor McGonagall had got up from the staff table and handed each of them a identical parchment envelope, addressed in emerald green ink.

In the envelope was a letter that basically said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr./Ms. ---------,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later

than September 2. 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_ Deputy Headmistress_

The Animorphs curiously took out another piece of parchment that was their school supply list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

~

UNIFORM: 

Fifth-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

"Whoa!" cried Marco, reading the list over again. "A wand? Black robes? An owl? How are we going to buy this stuff?"

Professor McGonagall, watching the Animorphs poring over their letters and supply lists, answered.

"Mr. Marco, Professor Dumbledore had most kindly to take you to get supplies at Diagon Alley. I am the Transfiguration teacher. Here are your course schedules."

She each handed each of them a schedule.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins on Friday," Jake announced.

"Divination with the Hufflepuffs on Wednesday," Cassie announced.

"Double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws Tuesday," Ax said. 

"Care Of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs Monday," Marco said.

"Charms with the Hufflepuffs Saturday, and Double Herbology with the Slytherins Sunday." Rachel announced.

"Arithmancy Thursday with the Slytherins," Tobias said. He suddenly shot a look of pure venom at Malfoy, who was joking with a girl that had the face of a ugly pug.

"Hope that Malfoy kid doesn't flirt with me," Rachel said sharply. "If he makes fun of anybody at this Gryffindor table either, I'll morph grizzly and make short work out of him."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ron suggested. "You could get expelled."

"So?" Rachel said sarcastically. 

"Oh my gosh!" Tobias said. "How many minutes we have left in morph?"

"Fifteen minutes approximate," came Ax's reply.

"We have to go!"

Tobias and Ax casually got out of their chairs and walked out of the entrance hall, towards the bathroom.

"Hey, looking for the bathroom?" came a airy voice from above them. Hanging above them was a eighteenth-century ghost with long, curly hair, long fingers, and wearing a thick ruff around his neck.

Ax was the only one who turned around. "Yes?" 

But then, he abruptly stopped and turned around, his eyes filled with shock. 

__

"A ghost!"

"Well, what do you expect? A _zombie_?" came the sarcastic reply. "I'm the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. The bathroom's at the far end of this hall, and go to the last room on the left… or right. See you tomorrow."

The ghost floated away.

«««

"We need to get some necessary supplies to get our wizard stuff," Jake replied, slipping his new wand in his waistband, when the students were sent back to their dormitories. 

"All right. But instead of morphing and flying halfway around the world, I strongly suggest you can take a quicker and time-efficient way. You all need to learn how to enchant ordinary things into Portkeys." Dumbledore replied.

He held out a silver metal ring. "This is already a Portkey, ready to take you to your destinations in the U.S. Hurry on to your homes, get your money, and meet me at Gringotts."

"You guys are ready?" he asked them. Ax and Tobias, fresh back in their human forms, nodded silently and reached towards the ring. Reluctantly, the other Animorphs reached out to the Portkey and placed their hands on it. Jake, Ax, and Tobias followed suit.

"Three, two, one." Jake counted.

After that, all of the Animorphs felt a sudden jerk behind their navels, and the Portkey was took them back in a powerful blast of wind and color.

«««

It was nearly impossible to get back to their homes to get their savings from their homes, since they had evacuated their homes when the Yeerks were on their tail. But finally, they got their money and took the Portkey to Gringotts, where they exchanged dollars for wizard money.

Having got the proper money, they were rushed to Diagon Alley, where they received their supplies and went back to their dormitories in Hogwarts Castle.

Refreshed and ready to start their school term, the Animorphs went to their first class of the day, Potions with the Slytherins. They followed the other Gryffindors down a deep, cold dungeon, towards where they were supposed to be taught Potions by the sallow Snape.

Once they got to the dungeon door, a man with greasy black hair, black robes, and a sour face opened the dungeon door and beckoned them to come in. 

The Gryffindors entered a big dark dungeon, where desks were set up. The Animorphs sat at a big desk for nine and invited Ron, Harry, and Hermione to join them.

Once the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had all sat down, Snape had taken down the role call.

"Well, well," he said softly, his sour face twisting in an unpleasant leer, "what's this? At the end of the role, I see only your first names. Why is that, or does your 'guerrilla' force have to conceal your identities?"

Jake swallowed the anger, wishing to slap the teacher across the face, cleared his throat noisily. "The reason why you see our first names on the role call, is that we can not reveal our full names. If we ever did, the enemy would find us. Now, I suggest you to stop provoking us, or you'll see what my boy Ax here can do. Do it, Ax."

Ax said nothing, just got up, slid his chair under the desk and stood up in front of Snape. He began to change.

Ax's human eyes began to shift and change, to slowly slide up to the top of his head, where they suddenly popped up in two short stalks.

With a pop, Ax's large main eyes appeared. His only pair of legs split into two and stretched out the back, reforming into bowed, horse-like legs, complete with four sharp, black hooves. 

With a sickening crunch, his scorpion tail slowly grew, gray and hairless at first, began to strengthen, grow blue fur, and began to sport the beginnings of an deadly scythe tail. All of the Gryffindors and most of the Slytherins gasped as the clumsy human body become the graceful Andalite body.

Once Ax was finished morphing back, Snape reeled back. From behind Ax, Ron and Harry silently flashed Jake a full thumbs-up. 

"Now, that Andalite tail can just strike, like a rattler, and separate your head from your body." Jake continued, enjoying the sight of Snape horrified in the presence of something so beautiful and deadly, "if you want to see something _really_ gross, you can watch Ax morph into a rattlesnake, plus more animals. Want to see his fly?"

Snape had regained his composure. He firmly shook his head.

"_No_."

From that day on, Snape had grown nicer towards the Animorphs, especially Ax in his human morph.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: _Part of this is told in first person narrative, as always, by Jeremy. I happen to find his point of view is somewhat more easier to do than the female Rangers (no pun/sexist remark is NOT implied), it's just I like doing the male P. O. V. because I am a fourteen-year old male and I'm familiar with the first-person narrative, it's more harder to do an _entire_ third-person narrative. Disclaimer is in Chapter 4. --M. C._

****

Chapter 4

"It is time." Voldemort said, his red eyes glowing with excitement. "Time."

I have my army ready, Visser One said, his stalk eyes and his body trembling with excitement.

"Time to make the announcement."

I have the hologram ready, Visser One. He carefully flicked a button on his computer console, and a camera lens turned towards the two villains.

«««

"Look!" Seamus Finnigan had spotted the message from the Herbology green-house.

All of the students and Professor Sprout looked up at the sky, where a large projection of Voldemort and Visser One was enlarged, so that the whole world could see them and hear them.

"Hello," Voldemort said, smiling evilly, "I am Tom Riddle, otherwise known as the feared Dark Lord, Voldemort."

I am the great Visser One, Visser One said, smiling that arrogant mouthless Andalite smile.

"We are prepared to launch a huge war on Earth in about forty-eight hours. Wizards and Muggles, beware."

And Andalite Bandits and Harry Potter, listen closely, the hologram of Visser One said, the camera focusing upon him, there is nothing that you can do, except watch as your family and friends get infested and taken over by our Death Eaters, dementors, and Yeerks. There is nothing for you to do. We have already immobilized the human navy and all of the human nuclear capabilities. The forty-eight hours begins right now.

The hologram suddenly disappeared.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. 

This couldn't happen to them!

They turned to the guerrilla force, known as the Animorphs. 

"Can you give us the morphing power you have?" Harry pleaded. "Your power seems more effective than our wizard power."

The Animorphs looked at each other, considering. Then Jake made the final decision.

"Yes."

«««

"We have to go back to America to get the power," Cassie explained gently.

You do not have to go back to America, said a familiar voice that came out of nowhere and everywhere at once.

Harry suddenly spun around. "_Who_ was that?"

I will show you who I am.

Suddenly, without warning, all of time stopped. Everybody, except Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the six Animorphs were frozen in time. No air was moving, nobody was moving, not even breathing.

Suddenly, an old man had suddenly appeared, like a invisible door had opened and he had stepped through. His skin was tinged a neon blue, his ears were swept up into points, and his eyes were dark as midnight, which seemed to be twinkling with tiny, far-off stars.

"Again, I ask, who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am the Ellimist, a very powerful creature. But I have no body. I am everywhere at once. I just created a body that you can see." The old man said, no longer that somewhere/from everywhere voice. Just a simple, human voice of an old man.

Tobias sighed. "What do you want now?"

"I am here to help you. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had already have the morphing power, I had already given it to them. And to you, Tobias, your human morph is now your original body. You can morph into the red-tailed hawk and the other morphs you still have, but that is it. If you get trapped in red-tailed hawk morph, I will not restore your morphing power. That is it." He turned to Jake.

"Crayak and I will not participate in this event. I guarantee you that. I have also another surprise for you. I will be bringing a set of Power Rangers to help you also. They are also from another dimension, and they will help you as well. I will be bringing them to help you tomorrow. You must get prepared for battle."

With that, time was restored.

__

On another Earth in another dimension…

"Oh my gosh," Omicron muttered. She pointed at the computer console.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, following her gaze to the picture.

"Oh my gosh!" I brought my hand to my mouth, shocked at the possibility. "Is that the…?"

"Yes, Jeremy. It is the Zeo Crystal."

"Get Sigma and the other Rangers here. Immediately."

«««

"This seems like a strange anomaly," Sigma said, once all of the Rangers had gathered in the Command Center.

"We know the Rangers of the other dimension who have a Zeo Crystal, but in Jeremy's latest fan fiction, they had the power of it reworked into five coins." Beth spoke up. "It's strange. Do you think they brought it here for us as a present?"

"No, I don't think so. But, if somebody left it here for us to get it. Do you think it _might_ be Sheila's tricks?" I suggested.

Omicron shook her head. "Doesn't have any trace or hint of dark magic on it. It's almost certainly a bona fide Zeo Crystal, the real thing."

"I suggest we get it. Before Sheila gets to it." Dana spoke up.

"I think so. Sheila's recharging, for the time being." Sigma said. "We might have a another Ranger force here."

"Where is it located?" I asked.

Omicron looked at the location and said in a choked voice. "Why, it's just under this Command Center. All we need are some good drills and some shovels, and we got it."

«««

Soon after, we recovered the white crystal known as the Zeo Crystal, Omicron carefully looked over it.

"It's seemingly undamaged," she announced, placing it on the console. "But there are only five pieces to it, pink, yellow, blue, green, and red. There isn't any purple."

"I have an idea," Sigma said. "I'll simply combine all of your Ranger powers to form one Ranger power, the White Tiger Power Coin, and I'll give it to Allison. That way, she won't be left out, and we won't have to pilot the other A. V.'s by remote."

"Sounds like a dandy plan to me," said Tara.

I held out my hand. My Triceratops Power Coin appeared, and I held it out to Omicron. She took it and took the other five Power Coins from Tara, Dana, Allison, Crystal, and Beth. She held them up to Sigma. 

He took all of the Power Coins and waved his hand over them. They glowed a white light and when the light faded, there was a new, shining Power Coin, with the emblem of a roaring tiger on it.

He held it out to Allison, and Allison took it, the coin disappearing as it established its power within her.

"We can still have six Rangers, if the Zeo Crystal gets destroyed," Sigma said. "We can simply separate the White Tiger Coin into six halves, and you'll be Rangers still."

"Now, for the Zeo Crystal," Omicron said. She took it and carefully broke it into five pieces. "I'll simply hand you your color shard. After that, you'll know what to do."

She took the shards and handed a pink one to Beth. She then went down to Tara and handed her a yellow one. She then handed me a blue shard, a shard with the shape of an upside-down triangle on it.

She then handed Dana a green shard and handed Crystal the last one, a red shard with a star on it.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. I tensed, ready to morph.

"Not to worry," Omicron said. "It's just a transmission that is for us only. Sheila, nor the Naddies can intercept this."

Omicron turned around and pushed a button.

On the Viewing Globe, appeared a old man with pale blue skin and swept up ears. He spoke.

"Rangers of Earth, I am the Ellimist. I need you to help win a war on a parallel Earth in a different dimension. They are the Animorphs, and they need your help in defeating the Yeerks from conquering Earth. If the Yeerks manage to seize control of Earth, all of time will be altered. I will be bringing you to their parallel world tomorrow. Your Zords will be brought along with you. When you are done fighting, I will bring you back to your world again."

Then, the transmission flickered, then the Viewing Globe went off.

"You will need to go," Sigma said. "If what this Ellimist says is true, then you will need to go. But first, you will need to learn about your newfound powers first. Try to morph."

"Okay. It's morphin time!" I shouted, raising my blue shard up in the air.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" Beth shouted.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" Tara invoked.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" I bellowed.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" Dana yelled.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" Crystal said.

"White Tiger!" Allison shouted, raising her Power Morpher to the sky.

Multicolored light shone all us, transforming us into the new Rangers.

Once the morphing energy had died down, I looked at Allison, curious to see what she looked like. 

Much to my surprise, she looked exactly like the White Ranger on the show we saw. The same chest guard. Same suit. The same coin on her chest guard. And exact White Ranger helmet.

And the remaining five of us was clothed in the same type of Zeo garb, like Katherine and Rocky's Ninja Zeo suits, except in our chest plates there was no enlargement of their animal totem on a coin.

"This is cool!" Dana said, looking over herself in awe.

"Two thumbs _way_ up!" I said enthusiastically, flashing a thumbs-up.

__

Back on the other Earth, in America…

"Now, you three, you need to acquire some good battle morphs, in order to resist the Yeerk forces," Marco said. "You can acquire any animal and morph into that animal."

The nine Animorphs had used a brass key to Apparate to the Gardens, without attracting suspicion. Surprisingly, there were few people who came to see the animals, and it was surprisingly easy to sneak off into the artificial habitats to acquire any number of animals.

"You can morph into any animal you touch?" Harry was especially tickled.

"Well, what animal do you want to acquire first?" Cassie asked.

"Andalite." Harry immediately replied.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked uneasily, looking at Ax.

"I give my permission to be acquired, since this is a emergency," Ax said. "Now, where is a private place for me to demorph at?"

"The men's bathroom," Harry said. "I love your demorphing in front of Snape. That taught him a good lesson."

"Why, thanks," Ax said. "I didn't like him either."

They walked into the restroom, went into an empty stall and latched it shut.

Ax demorphed quickly and Harry carefully laid a trembling hand on Ax's shoulder. 

"Do I have to focus on a mental picture of you?" he asked.

Yes.

Harry carefully focused and Ax grew slack and a dreamy look crossed his mouth-less face, as his DNA entered Harry.

Harry finished and Ax quickly morphed back to human.

The others were waiting impatiently when Harry and Ax came out of the bathroom.

"Well, it's about time," Hermione said, placing hands on her hips. "We need to acquire as many animals as possible."

The Animorphs walked off, browsing around.

Soon after, Harry had also acquired many other animals and so had Hermione and Ron.

"Do we need to acquire bird morphs?" Harry asked Jake anxiously as they went out of the Gardens and walking to Cassie's barn.

"Yes, but you need to acquire insect morphs. Cassie can supply them, she practically has a zoo of animals." 

"Let's hope that some of the animals we need are still there. Erek said he would take care of them and release them if need be."

«««

"You will have to meet in a park. Nobody will notice, I will make sure of that," the Ellimist said, as the nine Animorphs walked around the city, looking for the Rangers.

Suddenly, everyone knew where to go. They crossed across the non-busy street and went into a park, completely hidden by trees. They stopped, once they got to a small clearing, next to a small stream Suddenly, with a loud pop, the Ellimist appeared, along with five teenage girls and one teenage boy.

"These are the Rangers of another Earth. They are destined to help you win this war against the Yeerks. I am not allowed to give you any more help. That is my deal with Crayak." The Ellimist turned to the boy, a white Caucasian teenager with vivid green eyes.

"Your Zords are now in this dimension and are in a new hiding spot," the Ellimist said. "I will leave you now to discuss the tactics of battle. Good luck." The Ellimist promptly disappeared, leaving the fifteen teens behind.

"Okay. Let's get to know one another," Rachel said. She looked at the three new Animorphs. "You three both need tight, yet tasteful morphing outfits."

"Where are we going to stay?" Crystal asked. 

Rachel looked thoughtful. "You can stay with Ax and Tobias at their scoop."

"We have to learn what kind of tactics are we going to use, anyway?" Cassie asked.

Jake looked troubled. "Early. As soon as possible, if we can. Ax already devised a locator to find the Yeerks' location."

He stared at me and the others. "You have to morph and call on your Zords, or whatever they are."

I smiled. "In our world, we call them Assault Vehicles, for short, A. V."

"Whatever. How powerful are they?"

"More than strong enough to withstand massive air and land attacks. We also have another Zord, but it doesn't go with the MegaZord. It's…" I searched my memory for the name.

"Warrior Wheel?" Marco casually offered. 

Rachel and Tobias gave him a look. 

Marco shrugged. "Just for kicks, I watch Power Playback, when there's nothing good on Ax's TV."

"Yeah, that's it. Warrior Wheel." I said, letting the memory sink in. 

"Enough with the TV discussion," Jake cut in. "Jeremy, you and the other Rangers morph and call on your Zords. Pilot them to the major human power centers to protect them."

Jake turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You three will have to acquire battle morphs. They have to be tough-skinned to take on the worst of Dracon blasts. Harry already has one, an elephant. Acquire an elephant or rhinoceros. And acquire a bird and roach morph. Also, when you morph out, the injuries that your morphed body has will disappear. Morphing is all based on DNA. Your body will be repaired. When you morph back to that morph that has been injured, it too will be whole again."

"Okay." The three Animorphs/wizards nodded.

"Here," Cassie said, bringing a cage with a injured female northern harrier, its left wing bound in a cast. "And also a seagull."

She held up a metal cage with a forlorn-looking seagull sitting dejectedly on its perch.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione wasted no time in acquiring both of the birds. Cassie also bent down and carefully snagged a wiggling cockroach from under a few strands of hay on the barn floor. The wizards disgustedly touched its glossy brown shell and quickly acquired it, absorbing its DNA into their bodies.

"Harry will keep a eye on the approaching Yeerks. When he sees them coming, haul butt and morph and prepare to fight… with honor." Jake said. "We fight for the sole freedom of our Earth… for freedom of speech, freedom of fear, freedom of want, and free will." He swallowed hard. "I will do anything it takes to free my brother. And I will personally kill his Yeerk myself, to see that overgrown leech die for what he had tried to do to my family. And Visser One. He will pay for this."

"Freedom. Forever." Jake held out his right hand. "Are you with me?"

Beth, Tara, Dana, Allison, and Crystal looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I swallowed hard, then opened my mouth.

"Jake, for this time, I will accept you as my leader. Until the world is rid of these overgrown parasites, you will lead me and my group."

I smiled a half-smile and put my hand over Jake's. The other five followed my lead; first Dana, then Crystal, then Beth, then Tara, and finally Allison.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. They put their hands over ours, then Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, Ax, and lastly Marco followed us.

"Friends. Forever." Jake repeated. "Ready? Friends to the end!"

The rest of us followed him and raised our hands.

__

"FRIENDS TO THE END!"


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: _I'm going to twist the order of the books in the way they're going to be in and the history. The... oh, never mind. It'll turn out all right... I hope. Disclaimer is included in Chapter 1. Some chapters have been made into lengthier chapters, like this one. It's made out of some two to three chapters... I dunno. --M. C._

****

Chapter 5

I see them, Harry reported, morphed to northern harrier, perched nervously on a tree. 

It was the very next day. The Yeerks were mainly located in a mountain area, far away from the Hork-Bajir colony.

"Where do you see them?" I called out to him.

They are gray specks. They'll enlarge once they land.

Harry flapped down from the oak tree and immediately began to demorph. Rachel and he had picked out skintight green sweatpants and a tight bicycle shirt, while Hermione was clad in a dark black leotard. Ron was clad out in bright orange shirt and shorts.

"I'll morph to Hork-Bajir," Hermione said. She had went on a trip to the free Hork-Bajir colony last night and acquired Jara Hamee. She began to sport the beginnings of her morph. Hork-Bajir horns were sprouting from her head, and her dainty human feet had begun to mutate into the bird-like talons of the Hork-Bajir.

"I'll go for out of style and bulk," Harry said. As he finished, transparent hairs sprouted from all over his body, and his hands were expanding into the wide paws of the polar bear.

"I'll just go for tough and brute," Ron said. A rhino horn was forming from his forehead and his skin was toughening into saddle-thick rhino hide.

Tobias began to mutate into an exact duplicate of Ax. A shiny, but deadly tail grew out of his rear end. His clumsy human arms stretched and mutated into a pair of nimble arms with delicate, but many-fingered hands. 

Jake had also acquired an elephant morph. Two thick ivory tusks sprouted out of his mouth, and his legs and arms were thickening into tree-trunk thick legs.

Rachel was changing, her blunt grizzly muzzle was forming from her beautiful face, and her fingernails elongated into deadly sharp claws. Cassie was changing too. Her nose quickly unraveled. Her short human ears burst out and expanded. Her short, puny human nails thickened and became thick and bony.

Marco was changing into Ax, too. Extra fingers grew on his hands, while an extra set of legs burst out from his butt. Eye stalks shot out from his head and blue fur sprouted from all over his body.

Now, it was me and the girls' part. We quickly twisted our hands, summoning our Zeonizers from our personal dimensional pocket, while Allison retrieved her White Tiger Coin from her personal dimensional pocket.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" Beth yelled.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" Tara invoked.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" I bellowed.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" Dana said.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" Crystal shrieked.

"White Tiger!" Allison cried.

Bursts of light enveloped all of us, transforming us into the formidable Ranger force, mostly the Zeo Rangers, while Allison herself was the powerful and formidable White Ranger.

"Super Zeo MegaZord, Power Up!" I yelled.

Also included with the A. V.'s, the Zeo Crystal had made a second batch of ZeoZords, along with our original ZeoZords. Part of the plan involved me, Crystal, and Dana piloting the Super Zeo MegaZord, white Tara and Beth piloted the original Zeo MegaZord, while Allison backed us up in her White TigerZord in Warrior Mode. The plan was for us to destroy as many Yeerk fighters as possible, while the others would try to control the Death Eaters and the Yeerks on the ground from forcing large amounts of non-controlled humans from being infested.

The five Super ZeoZords twisted themselves and reconfigured into a very large fighting machine capable of destroying small armies. 

"Going up!" Dana, I, and Crystal yelled as we leapt up into the titanic Zord. Ax was staying out of much of the fight as possible to try and contact the Andalite home world. He had also reprogrammed both of the ZeoZords to recognize five of our genetic markings, while Allison would be alone in her White TigerZord.

We landed softly on top of the Zord and climbed in, and I, Dana, and Crystal sat in the altered cockpit for three. I sat in the operations section, Dana in the control section, and Crystal in the weapons section.

Now, we could clearly see Bug fighters way overhead, keeping watch over the ship. From way behind them, the black evil of the Visser's Blade ship emerged. I growled in hatred. This guy had caused death, construction, and had now teamed with an equally evil wizard, Voldemort. I clearly don't see why most wizards don't like to say his name for fear he'll come after them. 

Clearly nonsense.

Fortunately, Cassie's parents had already been evacuated to the Hork-Bajir colony. 

"Let's do it," Crystal growled in mock anticipation. "Let's kick butt."

The Super Zeo MegaZord leapt into the air, to begin a very long battle.

«««

My name is Axmili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. 

I, myself was not yet in participating in yet anticipated war against the Yeerks. 

My duty was to make urgent contact to my people to come and aide in this war against the Yeerks. I had altered the Z-space transponder to make quicker and visual contact.

Using only my green iMac, I had managed to hook up the Z-space transponder to the computer to create a rudimentary visual and auditory for my people to see. 

Now that the device was complete, I quickly switched on the computer, and went to the web site for Marco's father's observatory web site, which, remarkably, still existed.

I hacked in the secret files, quickly typed in a virus which transformed the software that controlled the radio telescope. Using my mind, I carefully focused my mind and controlled the radio signal and thought of my own home world.

Just like before, the same Andalite, Ithileran-Halas-Corain, assistant to the Head of Planetary Communication's image appeared on my screen. 

Ithileran looked really surprised to see me.

Why, hello, Axmili, he said. What do you want?

I took in a deep breath and began.

Ithileran, Visser Three has been promoted to the position of Visser One. He is now currently launching a full-out war on conquering Earth. Along with the morph-capable human youths, an Ellimist has given the power to three more youths and has brought six humans with a unique power from another dimension to help us. It might not be enough, so can you send down the fleet to help us?

Ithileran reeled back, shocked. An _Ellimist_?

Well. That didn't carry very well.

I was getting agitated. No time for questions. Send Lirem to me. I need to talk to him. Immediately.

All right then, Ithileran said, still shocked, switched to another image. The familiar image of Lirem.

What is it, _aristh_? Lirem asked.

No time to detail. The Yeerks have launched a full-scale attack on Earth. We need a fleet down here, immediately.

What about the human youths with the morphing capability? Lirem demanded.

They're still here. They're fighting the Yeerks down here. Send a message to Estrid-Corill-Darrath. Tell her to come down with Gonrod-Isfall-Sonilli, also. Also, casualties of war, Gafinilan-Estrif-Valad and Mertil-Iscar-Elmand, have crashed here. Please send the fleet here as soon as possible. No time for questions-

TSSSEEEEWWWW! A Dracon beam had narrowly whizzed past my stalk eyes and had sizzled the iMac into steam and a few stray atoms.

A Bug fighter was hanging overhead, its Dracon beam aimed at me. 

I turned and ran from my scoop as fast as I could, morphing as I went. Feathers sprouted. Arms shrank to hollow bird wings. Tail was slowly shrinking into my body, sprouting tail feathers. My stalk eyes were shrinking and my sight began to sharpen in intensity.

My front pair of legs were sucked up into my body. I fell down, finishing my morph.

I flapped my wings and flapped hard, with dead air to hold me down. I swooped up into the air. The Bug fighter flew past me, having no interest at me anymore. It had much easier targets.

Far below the war raged. Two genetically alike Andalites, tails furiously whipping at Taxxons. A fierce polar bear and a rhino were taking out Hork-Bajir by the dozens. Two elephants were trampling the hull of the Pool ship. A lone Hork-Bajir and a grizzly were slicing Taxxons into ribbons.

I had to join them. I adjusted my wings and dove towards the ground, slowly demorphing as I went. I landed heavily on the ground, trying to quicken my demorphing. 

My stalk eyes shot out and my front pair of legs shot out from my bird chest. My tail shot out, my tail blade at the ready. 

I finished, took some deep breaths, then began to morph to Hork-Bajir. My stalk eyes hardened to become the forward raked horns of the Hork-Bajir. My first pair of legs disappeared, and my tail weakened and grew extra blades. My hands became the clumsy, three-fingered claws of the Hork-Bajir. My fur disappeared, and my skin grew darker and thicker, becoming brown and blue-spotted.

Prince Jake! I yelled, now fully in Hork-Bajir morph. The Yeerks will most likely to herd a bunch of humans into a known Yeerk entrance. They will most likely go to the nearest building to herd them into the Yeerk pool.

Our school! Prince Jake. Everybody, demorph and get some wings. We're going to the school.

I demorphed, then concentrated on the seagull. It would be less noticeable than a harrier. 

My fur disappeared, then white feathers rapidly took their place.

With my rapidly changing vision, I could see the others changing.

Everyone ready? I asked, now fully in seagull morph.

Ready to fly, Jake said. We flapped our seagull wings and flew at top speed towards the school.

****


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: _This is surprisingly short. This will lead to another saga, "Heroes of Two Worlds: Part II." But I haven't composed the plot yet. There's massive planning, writing the rough drafts, editing, and of course, adding my disclaimers... it's going to be a long wait for the rest, due to mounting work of high school. *grits teeth* But this is _hopefully_ a good teaser. --M. C._

****

Chapter 6

"What should we do?" Crystal asked, once the Super Zeo MegaZord was up in the air. 

"Well then. We attack the nearest big Yeerk facility," I said. "Then, we fry some Yeerks and try to deal with V3 and old Voldy." I said, injecting some false confidence in my voice.

"No, we don't," Allison's voice came over the loudspeakers. Her shiny new TigerZord in Warrior Mode was flying alongside us.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We simply fry the Yeerks in the Yeerk pool. Then, we free the involuntary hosts from their cages, including Hork-Bajir and humans." Allison said. "Cassie said we should try and save some people's lives. She has feelings, you know. So do I."

"Well, then. Where's the nearest Yeerk pool entrance?" I asked.

"Jake and Tobias told us. The community center. The dressing room at the Gap. The McDonald's walk-in freezer." Dana added. 

"Do you have the compartments underground to receive the free hosts ready?" Crystal asked Allison.

"I had Ax do it early yesterday. Last time he'd checked, the compartments are in full working order. I think he's finished making that transmission to the Andalite fleet. I see them now."

Far below us nine seagulls flapped towards the school. 

"Let's follow them."

Our Zords gradually decreased in altitude, following the Animorphs to the school.

Landing on the school roof, the nine seagulls began to twist and shift, changing back into eight humans and one Andalite.

«««

The nine Animorphs landed on the roof and immediately began demorphing. 

Once we're finished demorphing, go straight to battle morphs. No stealth this time, just a surprise attack. Jake instructed.

He finished morphing and began to morph to tiger. Sharp fangs grew from his molars, while a long, whip-like tail grew from his spine. 

Harry began to morph to lion. A fluffy mane grew from his neck, while his arms and legs shifted to form the feline legs of the lion. As the last changes disappeared, the green eyes of Harry's eyes gradually changed to the golden eyes of the king of all beasts.

Hermione began to morph, her legs and arms shriveling up. Her head flattened to a triangular shape, while the rest of her body lengthened and sprouted bright green scales. A long, deadly green mamba was slowly taking form.

Ron grew dark brown with blue spots, while three horn blades shot out from his head. Blades began to sprout from his body, and his feet mutated into the bird-like talons of the Hork-Bajir.

Rachel began to change. Her eyes turned golden, and a whip-like tail sprouted from her behind, highlighted with straight black stripes and tipped white. Cheetah fur sprouted, and Rachel's knee changed direction. Her face bulged outward into a muzzle filled with sharp teeth.

Marco began to grow, transparent fur sprouting. His hands and feet exploded outward, into frying-pan sized paws with sharp claws. His face bulged outward into the blunt, deadly snout of the polar bear.

Tobias began to morph. His hair lengthened, to a even, golden blonde. His boyish face twisted into the familiar smirk of Taylor. 

Why are you morphing Taylor? Jake asked, fully in tiger morph.

Tobias smiled the horrible Taylor smile. "Just to throw the Yeerks off. In case, Cassie is playing the famous role of Sub-Visser Fifty-One." He gestured to the ground, where Cassie was shriveling and twisting into her Yeerk form.

He carefully scooped Cassie up and put her in the his right ear, where Cassie was immediately digging in his ear, like any good Yeerk would. A minute later, when Cassie was in fully in control, she opened "Taylor's" mouth and said, "This is Cassie. I'm going to delve in Tobias's brain, to see how to play the part to Taylor to perfection."

Her eyes began to wander. Then, her face twisted in a perfect, disdainful look of Taylor. "You tiresome bird! Demorph!" she yelled.

Then, she let Tobias speak. His face immediately changed. He was definitely surprised.

"Wow. I'm surprised that she could act that well."

Let's go and kick some SERIOUS butt, Rachel announced. Using her cheetah agility, she leapt to the nearest glass skylight and prepared to leap.

The words I dread, Marco moaned. 

****

To be continued in _Heroes Of Two Worlds: Part II_**…**


End file.
